


Ache

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine makes him ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

The girl finally paused in her screaming. "Do you have anything to say?"

Valentine smiled, as quick as clever as always, ready to play Lucian's hero. He slide between Lucian and the girl, effortlessly.

"Don't mind him," he leaned into whisper in her hair, "he just got dumped." 

The rage on her flattened, although whether it was of Valentine's sob story or proximity, he couldn't tell. 

"I'm sorry?" He offered, lamely. Valentine threw an arm around his shoulders, smiling wide. Selling him.

She sends Valentine one last smile and leaves, her heels clanking loudly. 

Lucian turned to Valentine, his eyebrows raised. "How do you do that?"

Valentine smiled, genuine and unguarded, and mimicked brushing dirt of Lucian's shoulders. 

"You'll learn in due time, my friend." He threw his head back and laughed, the sun creating a halo around him. 

Lucian fought the urge to gasp. Before Valentine, he'd never thought boys could be beautiful. Valentine had him reexamining a lot of things, honestly. 

Valentine gripped his rest and started to tug him forward. "Come on, I want to show you my improvement with the long sword." 

He didn't have to tug him though. With his arm around Lucian's wrist and the sun bringing out every angelic aspect of him, Lucian found himself eager to follow Valentine anywhere. 

. . .

Valentine drops the dirty blade at his feet. He doesn't make eye contact. 

"You know what to do." 

. . . 

The werewolves are all looking at him expectingly. The blood of the alpha stains him, still warm. They are monsters, and he will rule them. 

. . . 

Valentine threw the knife straight, letting out a victorious cry when it sunk itself into the target. 

"Look, Luke! Didn't I tell you I was the greatest?"

"Luke?"

"Do you really expect people to call you Lucian all the time?"

"We called Mayrse 'Mary' once and you went on for thirty minutes about formality and noble shadowhunter names." 

Valentine shrugged. "I have parabatai privilege- I don't have to be formal with you, Luke."

. . . 

The tallest werewolf, a dark skinned girl with amber eyes stepped forward. 

"You killed our alpha. What do they call you?" 

"...Luke." she leads the way to the alpha's tent. It's the first time he's ever been in charge, and it makes the ache for Valentine worse. 

. . . 

Valentine grabs a water and tosses one at Lucian. He collapses on the sofa beside him, sweaty and caked in dried blood and dirt. 

"I can't believe we just did that." 

"Drink your water." 

"I can't believe-" 

"Yes, Luke, we just did that. Drink you're water, I can feel your dehydration."

"That's not how that works." He said, bringing the bottle to his lips.   
Valentine nudged him softly. "It was a thrill." 

"An unbelievable thrill."

"We did good." He expression darkened, "better then the clave." Lucian thought of the the pack that took his parents. Sometimes, he could look at Valentine and see the tragedy written all over him. 

"Real good."   
. . . 

He stared across the room at Valentine. The long faded parabatai rune on his sternum aches. 

"You should have ended it when I gave you the chance, downworlder." 

His heart aches.


End file.
